The invention relates to an apparatus for glueing on wallpaper, which includes an application roller, a rerouting roller disposed parallel thereto, and a drive motor.
Devices known from the prior art have been provided with an application roller, which is immersed into a glue to be applied to a sheet of wallpaper, and a rerouting roller disposed in parallel with the application roller. In most prior art devices the wallpaper is drawn manually through the device. This requires a considerable force, particularly in the case of wide wallpaper, and wallpaper made of strong material. For this reason for some time devices for glueing on wallpaper using a drive motor have been known, in which the drive motor drives the application roller. The resulting peripheral force is therefore transmitted through a coating of glue, which adheres to the periphery of the application roller, and which is to be applied to the wallpaper. This carries with it the risk that the sheet of wallpaper is not carried along at the same velocity as the periphery of the application roller, so that as a result thereof the glue accumulates on the inlet side of the sheet of wallpaper, and results in a very non-uniform application. In order to obviate this disadvantage, it is known to additionally drive the rerouting roller also. But as in these known devices the rerouting roller is supported on a cover or hood, which may be swung up, so that the axle of the rerouting roller is spaced away from the axle of the application roller, when the hood is swung open, a complicated drive using toothed wheels is required. The toothed wheels, in turn, are disengaged from one another when the cover is swung open, and are re-engaged with one another when the cover is repositioned to the operating position; this, in turn, carries with it the risk that the toothed wheels may be damaged when the cover is lowered.